Peep Peep Party
Peep Peep Party is a UK VHS/DVD featuring six fifth series episodes and one third series episode narrated by Michael Angelis, two first series episodes (one episode on VHS) narrated by Ringo Starr, and two songs. Description 2000 VHS Join Thomas, the mischievous little engine, in this packed video which includes 6 BRAND NEW stories and 2 BRAND NEW songs for the first time ever on video. As an extra special gift we have included two fun-filled Christmas episodes which will guarantee endless fun and frolics with Thomas and his friends. 2000 DVD Join Thomas, the mischievous little engine, in this packed FIRST EVER DVD which includes 6 BRAND NEW stories and 2 BRAND NEW songs never released before. As an extra special gift we have included the first ever Thomas episode as well as two fun-filled Christmas episodes which will guarantee endless fun and frolics with Thomas and his friends. This exciting DVD also includes interactive educational games which will provide children with lots of amusement. 2008 Carry-case DVD Join Thomas, the mischievous little engine, in this action packed DVD which includes 6 stories and 2 songs. As an extra special gift we have included the first ever Thomas episode as well as two fun-filled Christmas episodes which will guarantee endless fun and frolics with Thomas and his friends. This exciting DVD also includes interactive educational games which will provide children with lots of amusement. Episodes The episodes with an asterisk (*) is followed by a song on VHS. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # Baa!* # Double Teething Troubles # Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach* # Happy Ever After # Busy Going Backwards # Thomas and Gordon (DVD only) # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Songs # Night Train (Separate from the main feature on DVD) # Donald's Duck (Separate from the main feature on DVD) Bonus Features * Quiz Questions * What Sound Do I Make? * How Many Animals on Screen? Trivia * This was the first Thomas and Friends DVD released. * In the menu selections, instrumental music from the episodes is played in every selection with the sounds being heard. ** The first episode selection plays instrumental music of William Tell Overture (Finale) from Busy Going Backwards. ** The second episode selection plays sped up instrumental music from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party when Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to the station twice. ** The third episode selection plays Gordon's Series 1 theme from Thomas and Gordon in the third selection. ** The game selection plays music from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure when Percy takes the mail. ** How Many Animals on Screen? plays Percy's Series 5 theme from Happy Ever After. ** The Sing-Along selection plays Thomas' Branch Line Christmas theme from Thomas' Christmas Party. * When an episode is picked from the episode selection, it goes to the quiz game after the episode ends and asks three question about it. * This is the first and only time that a Thomas & Friends DVD was released under The Britt Allcroft Company. * This is the final VHS release distributed by The Britt Allcroft Company. Goofs * On the back cover of the carry-case release, Phil Fehrle was credited as producer when he was not involved in the show prior to the sixth series. * At the end of Lady Hatt's Birthday Party on the VHS version, the copyright dates accidentally read 1984 instead of 1998. * In the back cover of the Carry-case DVD, Ringo Starr is not listed as one of the storytellers. * In a Quiz Game, a question said, "How did Old Slow Coach Become a Really Useful Engine?", but she is actually a coach. DVD Packs * Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Engines Double Pack * Peep Peep Party, Engines to the Rescue and The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases